The Children of the Tower
by Melody Thorn
Summary: When the world needs a hero or a few, who do we call on? Well, that answer's obvious, but answer me this... What if the world's heroes need a bit of a redecoration? Or do we just need a fresh face? Feel free to flame – criticism is better to help me with improvements!


_**Right, before I start, I just want to make it clear that this is my first Teen Titans fanfic. I only just got back into it, (I was a HUGE fan when I was younger...). But if I do forget anything or anyone has the technical names, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me if I'm wrong! And now without further ado, I present to you, CHAPTER 1! Allons y Mon ami!**_

Chapter 1 of The Children of the Tower

He was a pacing. Again.

He never stopped pacing.

He paced even more so when he was aggravated.

His friends continually worried when he paced.

But he would never cease his pacing.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I should start from the beginning.

My name is Cassie. Well, that's a shorter version. My real name is Cassidy, but that's just too old fashioned for me. So I fashioned myself this little nickname and now, well, my name isn't as old fashioned now is it? Anyway, I lived in London for most of my life, until my mum got a job promotion. My mum's a historian. She studies artefacts and accounts from wars and she was really interested in the American Civil war.

My dad, before he went and married that slut instead of my mum, got her into it. My dad was just in it for the money in the end, but he never laid a finger on any of it. So then he met some other girl and he went back to America with her. My mum wasn't in the least bit devastated. She said that I was the best thing he could have ever given to her. I don't see how that works though. I mean, I'm a 16 year old with good grades, granted, but seriously, I'm not exactly attractive. I mean, seriously, my mousy hair is always frizzy and my face is full of... well... you know... spots. Zits. Whatever you want to call them. I'm not exactly curvy and I'm pretty small for my age, about 5'3". But like most mothers, my mum tells me that I'm perfect and I shouldn't wish to be anything different.

Anyway, we were moving from London to a place in America called Jump City. I've got to say, I've never heard of it. But hey, you learn something new every day. We're living there permanently so I pack up everything. I do want to go, but I can't bear to leave my best friend Hannah behind. She's made life bearable over the past few years. I swear she'll grow up to be a comedian one day. But I leave her with my e-mail address and remind her that we still have Facebook! At that point we laugh and hug each other good bye before the taxi takes us to Heathrow.

June 28th. We land in America, pass through security and jump in a taxi to our new apartment in Jump City. The city itself just looked like an average cosmopolitan city but some of the shopping centres, or "malls", (I will never get used to the American style of language!), were very extravagant with glass walls, domes and ceilings. But one thing caught my eye.

An architectural wonder; a tower shaped like the letter "T". It puzzled my mind to no end wondering what actually held that tower upright without falling over. I suppose that either of the top ends balance each other out. It stood proudly on a small island in the azure bay. However, it soon disappeared due to all the commercial towers and skyscrapers that pierced the clouds.

About 5 minutes later, we arrived at our apartment tower, or whatever you call it. Now I don't want to brag, but we'd bought the penthouse apartment which had floor to ceiling windows over the 2 levels it was situated and thick carpets that felt as though you were sinking into them. I found my room pretty easily. It was a plain room with a grand view of Jump City Bay and that oddly shaped tower. I don't know what it was but I was entranced by this tower.

I heard a vague calling of my name and then something about going to the office. Unlike my mum, I can't stay up 24/7 without feeling the downside, especially after travelling. Answering with a loud ok, I heard the door slam shut just as my eyelids decided to fall and sleep overcame me.

It was about 4 hours after a peaceful power nap that I woke up to the sounds of screams, crashes and bangs. Running to the window, I saw something that I will NOT forget. There, crashing through the streets was a group of teenagers, around a similar age as me, fighting a different group of teenagers, also around my age. Great... Teenage gang crime. Just bloody fantastic. On one side there was:

A small guy with some form of power pack on his back.

A gigantic guy dressed in black and yellow, like a giant bee/ wasp/ hornet, but without the wings.

Some kind of one eyed creep, he reminded me of a Cyclops naturally.

Some guy with mathematic symbols all over his clothes – nerd.

And someone who looked slightly like a demented cat but with a cape...

They seemed to be fighting, and quite well actually, another group of 5. There dress sense, a little better I'd say:

A green guy, (What? Did he eat too much spinach or something), dressed in purple and black with a sliver belt around the waist.

A girl dressed in a dark blue, almost navy coloured cape and hood that shielded her eyes with a black leotard and a belt with circular shapes welded on to it.

One of them was a bloody Cyborg with electric blue, (no pun intended), circuits and fuses all over him.

Another girl with flame red hair, green eyes, a purple skirt and top that stopped just above her mid – riff and thigh high boots. The top was embedded with an emerald green gem, although I doubted it was an emerald.

And finally, a boy with jet black hair, a mask covering his eyes and costume consisting of red, green, yellow and black.

At the moment I couldn't be sure who the better side was, but it seemed as though Apple and Blackcurrant, (a.k.a the green guy), was a Shape shifter and he could shift into any form of animal. Neat trick. There was a war like cry of "Titans, GO!" and there was a movement from the second group I mentioned. I suddenly clocked who these guys were. They were the heroes/ heroines who defended Jump City. They were obviously called "Titans" or something... I carried on watching from my window until it smashed. Literally, someone got thrown in and the glass shattered all over me. I realised that it was that little guy. Closer up, he had an evil look and aura around him. I also realised that his little backpack was a lot more than a backpack. It was a metal box, (Steel by the look of it), that had 4 robotic arm/ leg things coming out of it. How could someone so small own something that weird? Then again, what did Lady Gaga do? And she's 5'1". Don't get me wrong, her songs are amazing, but sometimes, I feel like crawling through the screen and screaming at her "GET SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON!"

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I only just stood over this guy who was 5'1", (same as Lady Gaga, CASSIE! Stay on track!), and he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Next I knew, I was picked up by one of his robotic extensions and I was being carried down the sheer drop of the building.

"We got what we wanted! Let's go!" Midget screamed to his colleagues. Now, 3 things were obvious:

I was now a hostage/ captive.

These guys were definitely the bad guys.

I was in deep **shit.**

I still hadn't screamed for help and just as my mouth opened and I took in air, everything once again went black as it was when I was asleep.


End file.
